Cat and Mouse Games (Part 1)
by Deanmon-Is-My-Real-Name
Summary: Sequel to; Whispers In The Dark. Sabretooth is starting to make his moves, Kurt gets a little injured, Logan is pissed and worried and after-battle smut ensues... Warnings; M/M, Smut, (In other words, dudes having sex, so if you don't like it don't read it...) lol. Cannon typical character injuries and minor violence...
A/N: So, I FINALLY got at least part of the sequel done! Yay! I know, it's been forever coming and I seriously wanna apologise for the epicly long wait since you guys have been so ridiculously patient in waiting for me to finally get my ass into gear and get around to writing this! I finally managed to find all my stuff again and then spent DAYS pouring through all of it looking for the bit of this that I already wrote... (I have seriously too much stuff! And even more too much folders and stuff with all of my fics...) Anyways, I swear, I'm actually gonna try and get on with the next bit sometime soon cos I was gonna make this longer but decided to cut it short and post it anyways to save time. I really hope you guys think this one was worth the wait, even though I'm really not sure how it is compared to all my others... lol.

Also, if you guys notice any major, glaring spelling mistakes please let me know as my keyboard is kind of a futz that likes to randomly miss out letters all the time and my computer apparently has no spell checker... lol. I think I got most of them but... No one's perfect, I guess...

Also, also, I know I kinda wrote Kurts accent randomly in this one I think but it was just how it came out sounding in my head cos I apparently can't help myself but have to type at least some of his stuff in accent... I swear, I actually think in accents when I'm doing dialogue for any of my characters! lol.

Seriously tho, this one goes out to all the insanely patient people who have been waiting freakin years for me to write this! I seriously hope this one's okay since I convinced myself to churn it out in less than a day by hopping myself up on so much coffee that most people would probably be jittering out of their skins and hallucinating by now... (I have no idea why I'm not but it helped me get this thing written finally so meh, whatever...)

Anyways, enough of my majorly caffine induced ramblings! Onwards with the smut! (And the bit of actual sort of plot that I've kinda started to put in there... lol. Maybe if you squint you can see it... ;)

...***...

"Kurt! Get out of the way!" Logan yelled, running towards him, frantic. The sharp steel bar flew through the air, spinning and Logan watched it as if in slow motion as Kurt looked at him, his warning heeded almost too late. Kurts eyes went wide and he stood, frozen as the deadly spear headed straight for him.

"No!" Logan threw himself into the air desperately and flung out an arm, knocking the smaller mutant to the ground as the length of steel slammed through Logans chest, running him through and pinning him to the wall behind him. He cried out, in agony as pain ripped through him and Kurt leapt up off the ground, bounding over to him.

"Logan!"

Logan gasped and ground out; "Pull it out! Goddammit, kid! Just pull it out!" Kurt grasped the length of pole in both hands and yanked but it refused to budge. "Arggghhh!" Logan yelled again and Kurt looked at him, frantically.

"It won't move!"

"Try harder!" Logan growled and the furry mutant readied himself again. He was about to pull back when something grabbed him from behind and Logan roared in pain and furry, still trapped as Sabretooth dragged the furry mutant back, a long claw at his throat.

"Would you die for this one Logan, if you could...?" He asked in a growl, smirking slightly at Logans look of rage and terror. "Or better still... Would he die for you...?"

Kurt trembled in Sabretooths grasp and Logan snarled, loudly as the point of Sabretooths claw lightly pierced the side of Kurts throat, a single drop of blood running down his neck, into his fur and he gasped slightly in fear, and pain.

"Let him go, Creed!" Logan growled and Sabretooth chuckled, darkly and ran his claw lightly over Kurts throat leaving a thin, shallow line of blood across it. Kurt shuddered and Logan snarled angrily, struggling fiercely against the metal pole attempting to rip himself free.

Sabretooth growled lightly, and said; "You didn't answer my question, fuzzy... Would you die for him?"

Kurt nodded weakly and stuttered; "J... Ja..." Sabretooth grinned ferally and growled, and Logan roared as he raised his other claw menacingly...

Creed jerked suddenly and dropped Kurt, clutching his head in pain. The feral mutat dropped to the ground, unconcious and Kurt spun round to see Rogue with her bare hand outstretched. "Hey bro! Need some help?"

Kurt nodded. "Ja, thanks."

He and Rogue grabbed the metal bar and pulled, yanking it free and Logan fell to the ground with a gasp, the wound in his chest healing quickly now that the metal was removed. He stood up, shaking himself and said; "Thanks, kid."

"Hey, no problem." Rogue called back as she turned to go help the others.

Logan grabbed Kurt roughly by the shoulders and asked, firmly; "Are you okay!?"

"Ja... I think so..."

The Wolverine looked around, noting that Magnetos team were falling back, retreating swiftly. "C'mon kid, we're gettin' outta here. Now!" For once, Kurt didn't argue and he teleported them back to the mansion, reappearing in Logans room.

"Kid, the next time someone asks you if you would die for me, lie and say no!" Logan reprimanded, affectionately.

Kurt grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Okay... I think I can do zat..."

Logan pushed his hair back from his face, examining the thin line of blood ringing his throat. "It's not deep. Should be fine in a day or two but I am gonna suggest you let me disinfect it... I wouldn' be surprised if Creed had somethin' nasty an' catchy under those filthy claws of his..."

Kurt sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as Logan hunted for disinfectant and a cotton swab. "You are so overprotective, you know zat?" Logan grunted and pushed him back to lie on the bed, swiping gently at his throat with the disinfectant soaked cotton. "Phew! Logan, zat stuff stinks!" Kurt complained, pulling a face.

"Yeah, try smellin' it through my nose fuzzy. Ugh!" Logan let Kurt up but the furry mutant stayed on his back staring up at him, looking thoughtful. "What, kid?"

"Nuzing... I vas just vondering about Sabretooth, is all..."

"Sabretooth is not a good thing to be wonderin' about, fuzzy... He's a dangerous thing ta be wonderin' about... Now, what say yeh forget about the stupid pussy-cat fer now an' give yer dog a bone, huh?" He grinned wolfishly and Kurt laughed and curled his tail round Logans leg, replying; "I thought I taught you to feed yourself...?"

"Yeah, I guess yeh did..." Logan smirked and unsheathed his claws, slicing swiftly and carefully through Kurts clothing.

"Hey!" Kurt yelped. "I vas going to need zat!"

"Not right now you don't... Logan growled softly, sliding down between Kurts legs, moving his tail out of the way so he didn't lean on it and ran his tongue roughly up the lightly furred length, making Kurt moan softly and thread his three-fingered hands through Logans hair as the larger mutant growled lightly around him, sending pleasant vibrations up the shaft and along his spine.

Kurt opened his mouth as Logan offered him a few fingers to suck and the furry mutant lapped at the digits playfully, coating them with saliva and Logan growled again and swiped his tongue round the head of Kurts cock, making him gasp.

Kurt whined a little when Logan moved his hand away but a moment later had him crying out, back arching in pleasure as Logan slipped one of the digits insde, working him open as he sucked at Kurts length, the furry mutant rocking into the senstations assaulting him.

Logan gave a satisfied growl and pulled back when he'd decided the furry mutant was definitly ready for him, and Kurt wraped his legs around Logans waist as the feral mutant pushed in, his tail curling around Logans thigh as the larger man entered him fully.

"Oh! Mein Gott! Logan!" Kurt panted, his brain short-circuiting as Logan began thrusting deeply, Kurrts hands burried in his hair as Logan growled and nipped his throat a little, gently runnig his tongue over the shallow wound, ignoring the taste of the disinfectant in favour of making Kurt writhe and moan beneath him as he re-claimed his little mate, reassuring himself that Kurt was still here, and safe...

Neither of them was going to last, and it wasn't long before Kurt was crying out his lovers name loudly, his head thrown back, exposing the long arch of his throat as he came between them, Logan quickly following with a roar of his own as he shuddered to a halt, burried deep in his lithe furry elf, filling Kurt with his seed as the both lay panting, limbs entwined, Kurts tail flicking lazily at Logans side.

The feral mutant growled quietly, satisfied and Kurt groaned as Logan pulled out carefully. "Ach! You know zis stuff is alvays such a pain to get out of my fur..." The fuzzy mutant said, looking up at Logan playfully. The feral mutant snorted in amusement, pulling Kurt into his arms and replied; "Guess we better get you into the shower then, huh elf?"

Kurt grinned mischeviously, his tail curling in contentment as he wraped his arms around Logans neck, and said; "I vas rather hoping you vould say zat..."

About half an hour later, after getting Kurts fur cleaned up (and a round of extremely bendy, potentially dangerous shower sex...) the two mutants heaaded downstairs to see how the rest of the team was doing. They found Roguein the kitchen, cooking what appeared to be one of Logans steaks in the pan and Kurt laughed teasingly at the way her hair and nails had grown ridiculously long, her clothing having been torn in places due to absorbing Sabretooths powers.

"I think you need a haircut, mein freund! And perhaps a manicure as vell!"

"Ha ha. Laugh it up, fuzzy-ball. This is the _last_ time I ever touch him to save your furry butt, I swear!" Rogue said, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, don't feel too bad meine schwester! At least it vill vear off eventually..! Sabretooth has to look like zat permanently!"

She and Logan both chuckled at that and Logan grinned slightly while grabbing himself a beer and gathering some sandwich fillings, and added; "An' you smell better than he does, darlin'."

"Yah, thanks." Rogue said sarcastically, sliding her steak onto a plate and moving to the table, Kurt and Logan both joining her as they prepared their own food. Rogues face suddenly shifted to a look of concern and she asked; "Hey, Kurt, how's your neck?"

"Oh, it's fine, mostly... Logan fixed it up when ve got back here. Just a scratch, really..." He grinned, baring his small fangs a little before taking a giant bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, well, scratch or not, you gotta be more careful elf. We were lucky this time, but I get the feelin' that whatever game Creed's playin', he ain't finished yet... Not by a long shot..."

"Ya think he'll be back for Kurt?" Rogue asked, worriedly.

"I dunno. Maybe. Either way, yeh should probly stick close to the mansion fer now fuzzy. Creed's dangerous at the besta times, an' this ain't the best of times..."

Kurt nodded in agreement, his tail flicking in quiet agitation as they all went back to their food and Logan growled softly to himself, worried for his blue fuzzy elf and wondering over Creeds next move...

***Fins. (For now.)***

A/N: It's short, I know, but I really just wanted to get at least one part of this done today and posted ASAP since its been forever since I managed to update this series! I really hope I did okay on this one since it's been a while since I worked on this series...

Also, I totally couldn't help but throw in that bit at the end with Rogue just cos I just love that bit in that one episode where she touches Sabretooth to knock him out and then ends up super furry and muscly with really long hair and nails and teeth, etc... I just had to do it! Especially considering I used her to save Kurts life that way... lol. I apparently could not pass up the opportunity to mention it... lol.


End file.
